Famille recomposée
by The.golden.iron.loki
Summary: Tony et Loki sortons ensemble depuis deux ans déjà, tout le monde le sait, Mais Loki a demander Tony de l'épouses celui-ci A bien évidemment dit oui mais, maintenant il faut qu'ils en parlent À leurs enfants respectif, comment vont-ils réagir par cette bonne nouvelle (ou pas si bonne) Frostiron


**C'est ma premier FanFiction, et s'il vous plaît je sais que je fait beaucoup de faute mais bon je suis nul en orthographe donc... pour celui ou celle qui aimerez m'aides à me corriger sa serait vraiment sympa ^^ Contactez-moi si ça vous intéresse !**

famille recomposée

Chapitre 1

La tour Stark

Heure 21h30

Cela fait quelques jours que Tony A dit oui à Loki, mais depuis ce jour il n'arrête pas de se disputer à propos de le dire à tout le monde, surtout à leur enfant respectif, Loki veut leur dire, mais Tony ne veut pas le dire, pas maintenant du moins, mais surtout parce qu'il a peur que ses enfants le prennent mal, oui, mal parce que dès qu'ils seront mariés lui et Loki irons à Asgard, c'est là que ses enfants le prendront mal, parce que eu aussi viendras vivre avec eux. Mais à bien Y réfléchir il n'y a pas un point positif, voilà pourquoi il ne veut pas le dire.

Tony et Loki sont tous les deux dans le salon assis sur le canapé. Tony regarda La télé pendant que Loki et entrais de fixes celui-ci d'un regard assassin,

Tony se retourna et le regarda d'un air agacer et lui dit

\- Loki, bébé, tu peux pas être comme tout le monde et me regarder avec amour ? Non parce que là on dirait que tu veux me tuer.

– tout le monde te regarde avec amour… ?

Dit-il tout en plissant les yeux, et en froncent les sourcils.

– Lo, tu sais bien que je plaisante, (dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel) il n'y a que toi qui peux me regarder avec amour, surtout avec ta possessivité légender.

\- ma possessivité ?

Il leva les sourcils et eu un grand sourire.

Oh oh, Ça présager rien de bon se disait Tony.

– Tony, (reprenant Loki) ne compare pas de la jalousie à de la possessivité. c'est vrai je l'admets je suis un petit peu jaloux, mais c'est tout à fait normal tu es un milliardaire, playboy et philanthrope, tout le monde veut le grand et beau tony Stark. Et c'est tout à fait normal que je suis jaloux De ce qui essaye de me volée. Tu es à moi désormais, et il est hors de question que quelqu'un essaye de me voler ce qui m'appartient, sinon ils le regretteront de lors vie. Je peux te le garantir.

– juste, jaloux, sérieusement ? Non, parce que la dernière fois où tu as fait ta petite crise de "jalousie" c'était parce que j'étais en train de parler à Thor que celui-ci m'a fait un câlin parce que ça faisait longtemps qu'on l'avait pas vu dans le coin. Et Toi (le montrant du doigt Tony) tu lui avais jeté un regard assassin, tout en prenant ma main, tu m'as littéralement traînée dans la chambre...ou au passage Tu m'as littéralement baissé en me disant tout du long que je t'appartenais

\- c'est parce que je tiens à toi, mon amour...

d'un revers de la main Loki changeait de conversation. Mais il reprit bien trop vite son sérieux, au goût de tony, Ça ne présager rien de bon.

– alors, comment allons-nous faire ?

– mais de quoi parles tu ?

Loki soupira et leva les yeux au ciel, parce qu'il savait très bien de quoi il voulait parler.

– tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler. Tu n'as quand même pas oublié ?

s'offusqua Loki d'un air glacial.

Oh ça... bien sûr, il n'avait pas oublié, mais quand même cela fait quelques jours que Loki insiste, pour qu'il le dit à tout le monde, et surtout à ses enfants mais, ça c'est hors de question ! enfin... pas pour le moment du moins...

\- Tony !

Lui cria dessus Loki, en lui secouer une main devant les yeux. Tony sursauta en le regardant

– désolé ! J'étais en train de réfléchir, alors... tu disais ?

Dit-il avec un regard méfiant

Loki se leva du canapé et ce mis en face de Tony, les bras croisés, et le regarda de haut

– tu m'as très bien entendu ! Ne me ment pas, tu sais de quoi je veux parler, Ça fait presque une semaine que je t'ai demandé en mariage et je...

Il n'a pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase, que Tony le coupant se levant du canapé s'avançant jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y a plus de distance entre eux là il mis c'est de main de chaque côté de son visage et l'embrassa longuement. Loki Par automatisme passa ses mains sur ses hanches resserrant un peu plus Ça prise sur lui, plusieurs longues minutes plus tard Loki le poussa gentiment et Cola son front contre celui de Son fiancé pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

– Anthony... tu essayes encore de me distraire, hélas ça ne marchera pas, tu le sais ?

Le gronda gentiment son fiancé

bien sûr qu'il le savait, mais on pouvait toujours essayer non ? Mais à quoi bon Loki et t'une vraie tête de mule... même si je sens que cette histoire va mal finir. encore une fois, Pourquoi j'ai dit oui déjà ? À oui c'est vrai c'est parce que je l'aime... oui j'aimerais vous y voir vous, c'est pas tout les jours que le grand Tony Stark aime quelqu'un, quoi que ce quelqu'un n'était pas n'importe qui, Et oui ! C'est bien un dieu psychopathe... mais bon, c'est mon dieu psychopathe à moi, que voulais vous... c'est l'amour. J'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour, c'est bizarre...

\- es-tu sûre que je ne peux pas te distraire... pas même un peu ?

Dit-il tout t'en glissant ça main entre leurs deux corps et en posant la paume de celle-ci sur le sexe à travers le pantalon de son bien-aimé caressant avec expertise.

Loki eu un gémissement à ça, mais ce repris bien vite en reprenant la main baladeuse de son futur mari gentiment en embrassant le dos de celle-ci. En le regardant droit dans les yeux

-Tony, chéri il… il faudrait bien qu'un jours ou l'autre qu'on en parle, tu le sais ?

Tony ce recollais encore contre le corps de son dieu en nichant sa tête dans son cou, en parlant avec une petite voix

\- je sais mais... je-je-je( bredouilla Tony) c'est juste... que dès que l'on se se met à parler nos enfants... on finit toujours par se disputer... et ça c'est très énervent et... imagine un jours tu, imagine déjà on se dispute pour nos enfants, alors je n'imagine, nous imagine, ce repris Tony. même pas dans quelques année se disputer encore sur des choses comme ça... et... si un jours tu voudrais me quitter à cause de ça alors... Là je ne...

l'écartant gentiment pour voir son beau visage, et le regardes droit dans les yeux, mais Tony baissa les yeux en prenant son visage en couple, Loki dit d'une voix douce.

\- regarde moi bien dans les yeux Tony...Tony leva doucement les yeux et le regarda. je t'aime mon Antony tu m'entends je t'aime... est jamais je te laisserai...jamais, tu es à moi, souffla Loki en déposant un baissé sûr ses lèvres. à moi et à personne d'autre. Me Suis-je bien fait comprendre ? mon amour.

Tony acquiesça en silence, tout en se remettant dans le cou de son dieu préfère. Loki le serra fort contre lui, tout en évitant de lui casser quelque chose, avec sa force de dieu.

– moi aussi je t'aime Loki... et tu sais quoi ? Je vais le dire...c'est d'accord

Se retirant un peu de Loki, en passant ses bras autour de ses épaules. Loki le laissa faire avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, en mettant sais main, sur ces hanches

– demain je le dirai c'est promis, Je n'ai plus envie que l'on se dispute pour ça...

\- et si...(se met à penser à voix haute Loki ) et si On les amener à Asgard, leur dire en même temps que mais enfants, et comme ça ils feront plus amplement connaissance ! et toi aussi d'aller tu rencontreras mes enfants, moi je connais déjà les tien, alors tu en penses quoi ?

– je veux bien voir tes enfants Loki je te l'assure mais... mes enfants là-bas ? Je ne sais pas s'il voudrait y aller, es-tu sûr ? Mais au moins est-ce que l'on n'a le droit d'aller à asgard ?

\- Tony, bientôt tu vas être mon mari, et tes enfants deviendront comme mes enfants, et pareil pour toi, et mes enfants seront comme tes enfants, alors bien sûr que tu as le droit de venir, en plus tu vas rencontrer ma mère ! Tu vas l'adoré, je suis sûre. Il y'a aussi odin mais... Ça c'est une autre. Dit-il avec une pointe d'irritation dans la voix.

Tony ce mis à réfléchir quelques secondes, et un grand sourire se montrer sur son visage. Il hocher la tête pour donner son n'accord.

\- c'est d'accord. mais on part quand du cou ? Et au moins est-ce que tes parents Le savent que l'on est fiancé ?

\- et bien oui mais malheureusement ce n'est pas moi qui l'a dit... mon fr...thor a été plus rapide que moi... alors oui ils sont au courant, mais ! Ils sont très contents enfin... ma mère et Ravi !

Loki l'embrasse rapidement et se recula de quelques centimètres

\- je vais aller tout de suite à Asgard pour les prévenir, et réunir mais enfant ! demain matin je serai là, alors préparez-vous toi et tes enfants pour demain ! Je reviendrai très vite, je t'aime mon amour !

Loki recula un peu plus pour ce Télé-porter, mais Tony l'arrêta dans son élan

\- Loki es-tu fou ? Et Si mes enfants ne veulent pas y aller ? Et s'il voulonts, combien de temps va-t-on rester ?

\- alors... non je ne suis pas fou enfin peut-être un peu mais c'est pas nouveau cela fait partie de mon charme. Se met-il à rire. et je te fais confiance, tu sais comment persuader les gens alors avec tes enfants ça va être facile. Et deux semaine Ça serait bien non ? On prendra des vacances.

s'enthousiasmait Loki

\- oui mais imagine que je n'arrive pas à les faire venir Dit-il perplexe

Loki l'embrasse une deuxième fois, mais Cette fois-ci c'était l'un de ses baisser long rempli de sentiment, après plusieurs longues minutes il se séparons par manque d'oxygène À bout de souffle. Loki le regarda avec tendresse tout en lui caressant la joue il lui dit,

\- Tony je te l'ai dit... je te fait confiance, d'accord?

\- c'est d'accord... mais si...

Il fut coupée par le regard tranchant et à la fois exaspère de Loki

\- Tony je te jure, que si tu me redis encore une fois, un, mais si, ou un imagine si, je te jure que je vais te tuer fiancé ou pas ! Dit-il tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- d'accord ! D'accord ! Pas la peine de me menacer...c'est oui, se mis t'il à rire avec un sourire aux lèvres Très amusé par la menace qu'il savait être fausse revient moi vite bébé ! S'exclama-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil

Loki le regarde ses yeux remplis de joie avec un grand sourire il lui répond. le plus vite possible !.sur ces derniers mots il disparaît en a clin d'œil


End file.
